Hesitant Alien
by Bunny1o
Summary: Fly into an adventure with Gerard Way and Lola in the actual story of Hesitant Alien! Note: Not frerard or My Chemcial Romance related, strictly about Gerard's new album and "life" perceived in fan fiction (I put it in the Umbrella Academy category because that was the only one I could relate it to Gerard)


_-**zzzzzttt**-_

"_Get up_

_Get in-_

_The operator for the boogeyman,_

_we-"_

_-**zzt**\- -**zzzztt**-_

_"Sit up_

_Begin-_

_Now levitator please connect me to_

_Holy Ghost_

_We don't know how to begin_

_We just end and grab my hand_

_we-"_

_-**zzzztttt**-_

_"We got no love for the man_

_We just_

_end-"_

**-_zzzzzzzzztttttttt_-**

_"We here at Zine Radio would like to thank you for listening today. Unfortunately -**zzzztt**\- our lines have been substantially full of static. Tune in tomorrow for clearer, -zzzztt- louder jams!"_

"_**End** **Transmission**_."

God dammit. The radio crashed again.

The radio was the only good thing about this place. Zine was a no good planet. It was slowly dying. The economy was crumbling. It wasn't the planet central anymore. No one else came and no one else left. The Zinen's had a no good leader as well.

Juarez Zinx.

He wasn't even Zinen in the first place! He was Martian and he didn't belong here. He was the one ruining everything. He was the one messing with the radios!

"Lola! The radio is junk." The infamous Gerard Way sat in his teal leather chair, caressing the dammed ham radio in his pale un-Zinen

hands. That's right. He wasn't Zinen either. Well, he was half human, half Zinen. His mother was a human and his father was Zinen. So he was socially accepted.

Gerard also had a brother, but Michael did not live on this planet, which Gerard was relieved about. Mikey lived on Earth. A planet Gerard had only learnt about and never witnessed. The 37 year old sighed as his best friend in the whole world, Lola padded on in at his call. He handed Lola the radio with a frown.

"Broken. We might as well just throw it out." Lola took the radio tenderly with their white hands and gazed down at their half human friend. Lola was fully Zinen.

They were taller than Gerard, around 6'3", and they had bright pink fur covering their body. Lola had white hands and feet and their face was white with little black eyes with blue eye shadow. Lola had a blueish nose and black mouth that was always turned into a smile, with little black whiskers. They also had cute fuzzy pink ears. Lola was not one for talking. They were always soft spoken and shy. They would only speak to their best friend and protector, Gerard. But the two knew each other for so long and were so close that sometimes, Gerard could just read the expression on Lola's face and tell what their wanting to say or ask instantly.

"Don't give me that look. I know you love that radio, but the stations aren't even coming through anymore!" Gerard admitted, standing up with a sympathetic shrug.

Lola hung their head and watched the radio tilt back and forth between their alternating hands.

The Zinen leaned forward to whisper in the fiery haired man's ear.

Gerard frowned and shook his head. "Getting it fixed would just waste money. Juarez Zinx has the radio stations completely jacked. I'm sorry Lola. I promise, when things get better I'll get us another radio."

He went into their arms and gave them a hug. Their hugs were always warm and fuzzy.

Then he pulled away and went into the bathroom.

Lola watched him leave then looked down at the radio. They turned around and walked over to the trash can.

Giving the little electronic device a tiny goodbye kiss, the Zienen tenderly placed it into the trash can.

Goodbye entertaining radio.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG and a shriek, causing the alien to jump in surprise. The pink Zienen rushed to the closed door of the bathroom and burst right in, scared and worried for their Gerard.

Luckily, the 37 year old was simply combing his flaming orange hair and not on the toilet or anything. However, he was clutching the comb in his hand tightly, pointing to a cat who was perched outside on the window pane. The cat was white and had beady blue eyes and paws.

"It's a f*ing Action Cat!" Gerard exclaimed and quickly closed the blinds and ran out of the bathroom to close all the other blinds as well and lock the doors. "Lola what was it doing here?!"

Lola shrugged but looked worried theirselves. An Action Cat was like a human Police Man on earth. Or like security cameras.

They were little alien robot things that spied on the general public for Juarez Zinx. People didn't know exactly what they were but they knew well enough that they were bad.

However, if you yourself tried to get rid of one and physically touch it or damage it, then you will be fined with _a lot_ of Zinecys and most likely be thrown in jail. Those little beady eyes of theirs recorded every single thing.

Gerard was not okay with finding one that close to his house. Especially one peering into his god damn bathroom! He scowled and took Lola's hand and brought them down into the basement with him. There were no windows or anything down there and hopefully they wouldn't be seen. The thought that they would be recorded and televised to someone else made them both shiver and feel uncomfortable.

And oh how badly Gerard just wanted to shoot that damn Action Cat in the head with his laser gun but he couldn't.

He couldn't go to jail.

Lola would be alone then. And that couldn't happen.

Lola leaned down to Gerard.

"I know...I'm not worried." Gerard replied. "But you're right.

Tomorrow, we'll take this up with The Bureau."


End file.
